drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:EbrithilBowser
'Datei:Gumba.gif'Wichtig'Datei:Gumba.gif' Ich habe meine Benutzerseite neu untergliedert. Es möge bitte jeder nur noch in seinem Abschnitt schreiben, damit alles übersichtlicher wird. Wenn ich jemanden vergessen hab, kann er sich selbst einen Abschnitt erstellen. nicht angemeldete Benutzer Lest das Buch Schattenjagd! '--> Haselwurm noch nicht im Eulicon...is der aus deiner Liste?' SNESuser Bin noch aktiv, habe jedoch nicht so viel Zeit ^^ Drachenmagier und du hast recht, Grottenolme und Axolotl sehen sich ähnlich ich nehme mal an, die verwechslung stand i-wo in der nähe von china statt?? :D hey, freut mich, dass dir der artikel gefällt und danke für die ergänzugnen^^ dankeschön^^ es gibt ja wirklich kaum was dazu zu schreiben, aber wenigsten ein bisschen sollte die welt von dem tier wissen^^ PS: weißt du zufällig, wieso ich keine bilder mehr hochladen kann??^^ aso doch geht wieder^^ danke das mein name auf deine disku seite n link ist :D noch sone frage : meinst du, über dodofarmae bina oder draconodon ist auch zu wenig geschrieben, dass mans nicht in die wiki schreiben soll?? achso sorry^^ als das internet wieder ging hab ich wohl schon lange nicht mehr an die signatur gedacht^^ naja hast auch i-wie recht mit dem dodo^^ kann das sein, das draconodon nicht in der kategorie "ausgestorbene tiere" sonst hätte ich ihn da schon gesehen^^ was den Shoggothen und den anderen (hab begriff vergessen^^) angeht: geht es dir um dieses krakengesicht??? erinnert mich ein bisschen an einen "gedankenschinder" aus nem fantasyspiel, das ich immer gespielt habe^^ xD gruselig draconodon ist in der kategorie, aber er ist da nicht angezeigt xD hm komisch, jetzt wird draconodon in der kategorie angezeigt^^ jo gerne bite aber auf welcher seite ist das bild dazu?? aso gerne^^ wusst nicht dass das der draconodon ist^^ okey besser konnte ich das bild leider nicht machen^^ sorry, hab das schon n paar mal versucht aber KA aus welchem buch vom drake wird das bild denn sein?? ich fange nämlich an, wieder nach nem neuen drake-buch zu suchen... meinst du "das geheime handbuch der drachenkunde" ist als drittes buch gut geeignet?? auf das habe ich es nämlich abgesehen^^ jo dann kommt das handbuch nach dem anderen^^ danke^^ hey, ist der fernsehtipp nich aktuell?? wenn nein dann läuft heute zufällig "mein freund der wasserdrache"^^ wegen dem tv-tipp: das hab ich gestern von meiner schwester erfahren also bin ich schnell noch zur drachen wiki^^ und wegen dem apsis: ich kann mich nich mal daran erinern, war wohl in gedanken bei nem anderen drachen KA^^ hey, was hälst du von nem nessie artikel, so viele gesichter wie die schon hat^^ okey^^ Serpens aquadulcis?? eig. noch nie was davon gehört... muss mir wiklich unbedingt wieder ein buch kaufen was?? =D ich hab übrigens noch an einen Büchertipp gedacht. da gibts sonen roman ("Drachenmeer") bei www.weltbild.de gibts ne leseprobe, da werden aber glaub ich noch keine drachen erwähnt.^^ ohoh... haben wir beide in der gleichen zeit den gleichen artikel erstellt?? hoffe man kann artikel löschen... kopiere noch schnell meinen artikel und wenns geht dann pls löschen!!!! ja ok kannst meinen jetzt löschen^^ PS: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0F09w_bc9c wäre evt. noch ne kleine ergänzung für den artikel... is aber die aus schweden (die schlange)^^ nen winzigen moment bitte^^ hmm... schätze du hast recht, aber das ist glaub ich nicht DAS video das ich vor n paar jahrn mal gesehen hab^^ ich weiß noch da war noch ne frauenstimme die alles erklärt hat... vllt. habn se das video gelöscht ich schau nochmal nach^^ kann mich übrigends noch an solche kiemenäste erinnern^^ hm schade is glaub ich nit mehr da^^ aber da is noch sone nette nessie doku wenne mal zeit hättest, kannste se dir ansehen^^ mach ich ok ^^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Es2Szt8ovc&feature=related der nessie-artikel ist uns ziemlich gut gelungen finde ich^^ und ich habe meiner benutzerseite neue links beigefügt meine ersten links^^ ich habs endlich mal geschnallt^^ hast du einen youtube-acc.?? wenn ja dann kannste mal bei den drachen dokus n bissel werbung machen^^ mir ist nämlich aufgefallen das bei solchen dokus und so immer wieder einige menschen schreiben, dass sie an drachen etc. glauben,... also ist nur mal soein vorschlag^^ dankeschön^^ gut, dass du nen acc bei yt hast, n bissel werbung könnte ja nicht schaden was?? :D nee, sry, wieso?? wolltest du das bild in die wiki einfügen, wenn ja kann ich das übernehmen, ganz einfach von yt aus^^ freut mich übrigends, dass du der doku auf meiner benutzerseite aufmerksamkeit geschenckt hast :-P ich weiß welche du meinst, ich wollt die doku auch noch auf meiner benutzerseite zeign, aber hab se auch nicht mehr gefunden^^ joa, auf der suche nach der srtl doku hab ich auch diese monsterquests gesehen, aber ich hab gedacht, dass das ja komodowarane sind also hab ich das erstma gelassen auf meiner bs nen link dazu zu machen^^ thx aber^^ ps: ich hoffe du bist auch meiner meinung, dassin dieser wiki eine "Europäische Drachen" kategorie mitrein kann oder??^^ nee du sry, ich hab ja nur ein bildhinzugefügt und kategoriesiert außerdem findet meine mutter 59,99€ zu teuer^^ naja ok, vllt hol ichs mir noch^^ thx joa ziemlich eigenartig^^ außerdem würde ch das nicht fliegen, sonder schweben nennen^^ ich habe mir allerdings erlaubt, den artikel zu kategorisieren und nen fehler zu korigieren (irgendwie muss ich ja auch wiedermal punkte bekommen. nicht??^^) hab ihn für alle fälle auch gespeichert falls was ist^^ ich werde mich mal auch versuchen zu dem thema zu informieren^^ ich will nur wissen, woher er diese infos hat, vllt. hat er es sich allerdings auch nur ausgedacht, weil er dachte, wir sind fantasy und Ka noch was gebunden... OK, glaub, ich hab da was: Schau mal^^ KA aus welchem Spiel ich weiß das es nich wien drache aussieht aber das war halt das erste, was mir ins auge fiel^^ joa, sieht gut aus^^ aber an welche drachen haste so gedacht?? sry aber das wollt ich noch mal wissen^^ aso, ja, das wollte ich wissen^^ ob es allen drachen erlaubt ist^^ (mir ist grad ein loler gedanke eingefallen: dr. ernest drake gegen den jhen moran^^) :-P joa ich weiß, dass drake keine chance hätte und das er sowas sowieso nie tun würde, und das prinzip verstand ich schon als ich mir das vom monster wki durchelesen habe^^ ich freue mich schon auf diese arena^^ weißt du was??: klingt verlonkend^^ wasserdrache gegen wasserdrache monster hunter gegen legende hört sich gut an^^ wäre mal gespannt, wie das aussähe... oder n wasserdrache gg einen flugdrachen^^ das wäre auch mal cool^^ joa, ok^^ thx sehr nett von dir ^^ hey, bin auf etwas lustiges gestoßen, was meinst du dazu?? wäre doch auch etwas fürs drachenwiki (langsam werden wir von der monsterwiki abhängig xD)^^Drachenmagier 12:09, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) das fände ich auch ganz gut^^ aber da zanto nun auch wieder mitmacht müssen wir ihn ja auch noch über seine meinung fragen^^ mir gefällt beides^^ und zu adobtieren: wäre cool wenn wir alle darüber diskutieren, welche drachen mitmachen^^Drachenmagier 17:34, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) wie kann ich eig. die kategorien kategorisieren, du weißt schon, als unterkategorie usw??^^ aso, das kann auch ich^^ danke^^ hey, die tabellen sehen voll cool aus^^ wollte das mal loswerden^^Drachenmagier 16:14, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) hey, wollt nur mal fragen, ob du nicht evt. das hier abboniert hast, weil einige deiner artikel identisch damit sind, leider sind die sachen da ein wenig legendengebunden und so Drachenmagier 12:48, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ja das is schwer... LOL^^ ich googel das jetzt sofort^^Drachenmagier 13:15, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) cool, ich wusste nicht, dass unser wiki so beliebt ist^^Drachenmagier 13:28, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) macht nichts^^ aber ich schau gleich mal bei T5 nach^^Drachenmagier 19:10, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) hi, könntest du evt. mal deinen freund fragen, ob er dir die ausgabe 40 von dieser drachen sammlung geben könnte?? da ist der Simurgh, und der ist eig. ganz interessat fürs wiki, nur, wenn du mal zeit hättest^^Drachenmagier 16:55, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) dankeschön^^ aufer website steht zumindest, dass das ein persischer verwander des westlichen phönix ist^^Drachenmagier 17:35, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ja, aber ich meinte so als pseudodrachen würde der hier doch auch reinpassen^^, oder??Drachenmagier 17:47, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) okey du wirst es wissen^^ schaue mir mal sofort den link an^^Drachenmagier 17:54, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) das ist die karte von mittelerde!!! :-P gefällt mir^^Drachenmagier 18:00, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) uups,... das ging unten noch weiter :-P wenn du den link ganz unten meinst dann sage ich, das du recht hast, die karte sieht viel besser aus^^Drachenmagier 18:07, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) hey, frage in nem wiki hat son typ auf einer anderen benutzerseite (in ich-form) blödes zeug geschrieben, was sollte man mit dem machen??Drachenmagier 10:49, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) eben, in dem wiki bin ich n admin und ich hab ihn auf wunsch von mister drache gesperrt, der "beleidigte" is jedoch webleDrachenmagier 20:46, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ich zitiere mal wörtlich^^:"hallo ich bin dumm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! und blöd im hirn" und dann hat er noch son bild von einem nasenaffen eingesetzt und geschrieben:"Guckt mal so hässlich bin ich. ich binn so dummmmmmmm!!!!!!".Drachenmagier 20:51, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) dann bin ich jetzt beruhigt^^ den hab ich jez gesperrt^^ achja dieser magnotron-typ... der hat sich wirklich blödsinn ausgedacht^^ oda der anonyme benutzer vorn paar tagen: hat doch beim drachenauge artikel beim abschnitt "gefunden" ganz am ende "er ist sch" geschrieben. du hast recht, das sind wirklich ignorante menschen^^Drachenmagier 09:31, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) klar, nur weil ich n christ bin, heußt das ja nicht, dass ich nicht über solche dinge lachen kann^^ sataan-song?? meinst du "oh, du mein höllenfürst"??^^Drachenmagier 14:19, 24. Sep. 2010 (UTC) lol^^Drachenmagier 11:05, 25. Sep. 2010 (UTC) sry, aber meine mutter war getern,... wie kann mans nennen?? naja sie war nicht sehr gut drauf und wollte mich im bett sehen... aber bemerkt habe ich es^^Drachenmagier 15:48, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) kannst du mir eig. sagen, wie man diese abschnitte aufer startseite macht?? also bild des monats artikel des monats etc. (ist jez nich für dieses wiki bestimmt^^)Drachenmagier 16:13, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) hmm,... um erlich zu sein, ist weble der, der das "fabelwesen-wiki" erstellt hat und ich glaub nicht, dass er das kann. trotzdem danke^^ dann werden wir mal weitersehen, ob wa das doch noch hinkriegen^^Drachenmagier 12:23, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) hey, apropo partnerwikis^^ ich würde gerne das fabelwesen wiki vorschlagen^^ brauchst du eig. nen link dazu??Drachenmagier 08:59, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) lol, aber erschreck dich nicht, wenn du die startseite siehst^^ die ist noch nicht ansatzweise fertig^^ achja und ich gebe dann mal das drachnwiki da als partnerseite an^^ hier die URL: http://de.fabelwese.wikia.com/wiki/Fabelwesen_Wiki[[Benutzer:Drachenmagier|Drachenmagier]] 12:37, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) hey, was würdest du davon halten, wenn ich mal bei der wikipedia unter "weblinks" nen link zum wiki mache?? nur so ne frage^^Drachenmagier 14:59, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) okey. danke^^Drachenmagier 10:04, 16. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ne sry, aber ich bin nicht bei facebook^^Drachenmagier 10:10, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) hey^^, ich würde eig. gerne bei facebook sein, aber ich hab gehört, da hapert es etwas mitm datenschutz... kannst du entwarnung geben??^^ Drachenmagier 13:57, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) achso ok, danke ich werd dann mal nachgucken^^Drachenmagier 16:33, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) hey^^ gib mal bei testedich.de "drachen" ein und nimm dieses quiz hier. nach dem quiz kannste mal auf "sie wollen richtigen lösungen für deses quiz?" wirst schon sehen, was daran so verrückt ist^^ ansonsten gibt es da noch n paar ganz nette wissenstests zu diesem themaDrachenmagier 11:57, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ne, leider nicht. aber das mit dem wyvern ist doch falsch oder nicht?? die leben doch nicht in britannienDrachenmagier 18:31, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) joa, die seite macht schonmal nen guten ersten eindruck^^ schau dir das mal an, das is ne seite von nem typen, der auf auf teste dich n qiuz gemacht hat^^Drachenmagier 18:46, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hast du auch sein quiz gefunden?? wenn nicht dann is hier ein link dazu^^ ich hatte eine etwas weniger gute bewertung aber das lag wahrscheinlich an den drachennamen, ich bin das halt etwas anders geohnt^^Drachenmagier 15:37, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hey du hast recht^^ danke für die glückwünsche :D^^Drachenmagier 13:59, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) xD ich dachte, das liegt an meinem PC... tja man lernt nie aus was??^^ KA aber das design ändert sich bei mir i-wie manchmal sogar zu diesem schrecklichem neuen dann is alles wieder linksbündig und manchmal normal...weiß auch nicht, woran das liegtDrachenmagier 17:44, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) jup, bei mir gehts auf wieder^^Drachenmagier 13:36, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hey, ich hab hier noch ne Drachenseite gefunden, sieht zwar so aus, als wäre das auch fantasygebunden aber ist eig. ganz nett^^Drachenmagier 19:19, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) jup^^Drachenmagier 15:34, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) danke, ich fühle mih geehrt, dass du das gesagt hast^^Drachenmagier 13:57, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hey, bin jetzt auch bei facebook, hab dir mal ne anfrage gesendet^^ (heiße malvin^^)Drachenmagier 18:11, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ok, hab angenommen, danke^^Drachenmagier 18:38, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) stimmt^^ das drachenwiki war auch das erste, was ich in der suche eingegeben habe^^Drachenmagier 18:57, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) voll cool,^^ die habe ich natürlich auch angefragt^^ haste dir seine meldung angeschaut??: "2 menschen sterben zum preis von 4" usw.^^ Drachenmagier 13:57, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) coole idee^^ auch das sonderangebot ist klasse^^ xD hätte es evt. ausgenutzt, um der mathearbeit zu entfliehen...^^Drachenmagier 13:11, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hi, könntest du bitte evt. etwas gegen diesen Klomann unternehemen?? er hat schon zweimal i-ein sinnloses zeug ins drachenwiki: drachenheim geschrieben und ich glaube er hat auch einen komischen artikel erstellt (aber nichts reingeschrieben), der "ostpreusischer zwergbenisdrache mit stachel" hieß. ich glaube diesen artikel hast du schon gelöscht, da ich ihn nicht mehr finde, oder??Drachenmagier 14:06, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ok, danke^^Drachenmagier 16:19, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) genial, du hast der arena den allerletzten schlif verpasst, wirklich die kirsche auf dem sahnehäubchenDrachenmagier 19:06, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) bitte^^ leider kenn ich niemanden, der soetwas könnte tut mir leid, aber ich werde mal trotzdem etwas im bekanntenkreis nachfragen, vllt. findet sich doch noch jemandDrachenmagier 21:01, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) vllt. fang ich es ja an zu spielen^^ hat der anonyme benutzer das mit dem schwarzen yoshi 2-mal hingeschrieben?? ich kann mich nämlich daran errinern, dass ich das einmal auf rückgängig gemacht habeDrachenmagier 17:19, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass der dragonsworldfilm auf youtube gesperrt wurdeDrachenmagier 17:23, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ja, aber dafür habe ich die doku nochmal gefunden^^ Drachenmagier 17:38, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) leider besteht diese nur aus den ersten 5 parts, vllt. kommen die anderen noch^^Drachenmagier 17:43, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hey, ich hatte mal wieder nichts zu tun und suchte nach schönen bildern von drachen im internet. da hab ich (mal wieder^^) eine reichlich interessante seite über drachologie gefunden^^Drachenmagier 18:07, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ich arbeite gerade daran^^ angemeldet habe ich mich. gerade eben ist ein neuer artikel dort rausgekommenm, da habe ich gemerkt, dass man da selber auchn paar artikel schreiben kann. ich werde mal einen erstellen und dahinter was übers drachenwiki schreiben, sofern dies die einzige kontaktmöglichkeit ist^^Drachenmagier 18:24, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ich spiele eig. fast alles, was es gibt^^ ich werde das wohl dämnächst auch anfangen zu spielen^^Drachenmagier 18:30, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ok, auf der drachenseite hab ich jetzt ein bisschen werbung gemacht. ich glaub sogar, dass i-einer da online ist, wenn da grad n neuer artikel gekommen ist^^Drachenmagier 18:36, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) jo, bis morgen^^Drachenmagier 18:47, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ja, das bild sieht klasse aus^^Drachenmagier 18:16, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hey, wie es zu dieser zeit passend ist, habe ich aus neugier mal in geschenke katalogen rumgesucht, da habe ich ein buch gefunden, dass sehr interessant sein sollte: kennst du zufällig einen Septimus Agorius? der hatn paar drachenbücher geschrieben.^^Drachenmagier 16:40, 24. Nov. 2010 (UTC) achso, du meinst nicht zufällig das hier?? soviel ich weiß ist Septimus Agorius ein magier, der n paar bücher über drachen geschrieben hat. hierhabe ich mal n paar suchergebnisse aus amazon^^ Drachenmagier 19:00, 24. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hey,^^ echt cool haste die drachen-wiki seite designt^^ das lenkt auch wunderbar vom neuen wikia-look ab^^Drachenmagier 15:06, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hey,^^ werde voraussichtlich heute mit farmville anfangen^^ sorry, aber die letzten tage waren leider etwas knapp...Drachenmagier 12:59, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hey,^^ wieder sone frage über drachenbücher... kennst du schon dieses buch??^^Drachenmagier 17:08, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wiselydragon Black Psiana Aktiv irgendwo warscheinlich ja, eher im Forum, weil ich nicht die zeit fürs Wiki finde, nur am WE mal wenn ich lust habe daran zuschreiben, oder mir noch was brauchbares einfällt. Aber ansonsten fehlt mir schlichtweg die Zeit. Light Dragon Zanto Ja, ich hatte einiges zu tun und da habe ich das Projekt hier so ein bisschen vergessen. Aber nun arbeite ich wieder dran, hab auch schon so ein paar Artikel in Planung. Finde das Abzeichen-Stystem gut, schade das die alten Tätigkeiten nicht dazu gezählt werden, nachher mal die Drachen-Arena anschauen.Zanto 13:52, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Beim Ridley Artikel hab ich mir Mühe gegeben, werde auch Sachen ergänzen wenn ich Metroid other M durchgespielt habe. ^^ Nein, Monster Hunter spiel ich nicht wobei ich durchaus Interesse hätte es anzuspielen, vielleicht treib ich es relativ günstig auf, mal kucken. Zanto 10:21, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja leider dauert das noch, dummerweise sind genau dann meine Ferien vorbei, blödes timing.Zanto 14:06, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kanns sein das du die Dodongo Seite schon wieder geändert hast? Was ich geschrieben habe stimmt schon, das Bild mit dem Triceratops ähnlichen Dodongo gehört da eigentlich nicht hin, da es sich dabei um keinen ausgewachsenen Dodongo handelt, sondern um einen anderen Dodongo, halt um einen Endgegner aus dem ersten Zelda teil.Zanto 10:25, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Naja die anderen Dodongos sind auch schon erwachsende Wesen, dass Hauptproblem ist das gewisse Zeldateile zusammen gehören und fast jeder Teil bildet eine eigene Welt, z.B. die Zoras sehen auch in den 2D Zeldateilen anders aus als in den 3D Teilen und haben dort ganz andere Funktionen, in den einen als Gegner und in den anderen als NPCs. Nur die wenigsten Zeldateile hängen zusammen, deswegen ist das schon richtig das es da ne Unterkategorie gibt.Zanto 15:41, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) 21michi Yuuki Monstermaster7 hi ich hab die Sitenotice geändert wenn du noch was willst sags mir Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 14:18, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) is die Sitenotice ok? Ja, ist schon ok. Ich hab den Namen von diesem Abschnit geändert, weil auf meiner Disku jeder auf einem eigenen Abschnitt schreiben sollte. Das macht das ganze übersichtlicher. Und für dich hatte ich sowieso noch keinen Abschnitt.Bowser 14:30, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) achso sag das doch ;)Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 14:33, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Steht ganz oben auf der SeiteBowser 14:35, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ''Ganz wichtig!!! 'Ich habe das gemacht was SVG gesagt hat und nun is der Skin da alles gute Monstermaster7talk'@Monsterworld' 12:15, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC)' Mister Drache weißt du wie man für sein eigenes wiki auch diese auszeichnungen kriegt (so was wie war 30 tage im wiki aktiv)Gabelahubelaba 11:51, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) sag mal muss ein partner wiki für drachenwiki eigentlich was mit drachen zutuen haben falls nicht würde ich mein u-bootwiki gerne alls partnerwiki vorschlagen.Gabelahubelaba 16:14, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Muss nicht sein. Wenn du mir den Link zum U-Boot-Wiki schickst, stell ich ihn zu den Partnerseiten. Im Gegenzug solltest du einen Link zum Drachenwiki im U-Boot-Wiki postenBowser 17:18, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) gut,gut mach ich wenn du mir sagst wie man im menü partnerwikis anzeigen lässt. linkhttp://de.u-boot.wikia.com/wiki/U-Boot_WikiGabelahubelaba 17:57, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wenn du Admin oder Bürokrat bist, musst du einfach links unter dem Menü auf "Menü bearbeiten" klicken und kannst bearbeiten.Bowser 06:56, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ich weiß nur was muss ich dort eingeben.Gabelahubelaba 07:50, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) *mainpage|Partnerseiten **Drachenwiki Für weitere Partnerseiten einfach nochmal ** und den Link und den Namen. Die Klammer und den Strich nicht vergessen[[Benutzer:EbrithilBowser|Bowser] 09:58, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) E-Bowser du bist doch vernüfig also fals du willst das der monaco skin bleibt dann trage dich bitte hier ein--Gabelahubelaba 06:42, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Monaco soll bleiben Bito1997 Hi!!! Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mal mein Wiki anschauen: Wiki Es ist noch neu, aber ich bin dran, es zu bearbeiten. Drachenmeister ﻿ Hi EbrithilBowser Schau mal auf meine Seite und schreib mir mal '''Der Drachenmeister war hier' ﻿Hi Bowser besuch hin und wieder mein Profil okay Danke Der Drachenmeister war hier Bowser wie wird man den im Wiki Adminestrator und bitte schau hin und wieder auf meine Seite denn ich arbeite fast jeden Tag drann musst du wissen . Der Drachenmeister war hier 22:06, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bowser du hast mir immer noch nicht ferraten wie man Admin werden kann Danke für deine Nachricht neulich das macht mich wirklich sehr Stolz das du das gesagst hast . Sorry nochmal das ich villeicht etwas Mist gebaut aber ich kenne die Längen der Drachen und Infos selbst von meiner Erfahrung her von deiner erfahrung du hast keine drachen!!!!Mister Drache2 17:30, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) mit erfahrung meinte ich beschefige mich schon lange mit den Drachen.Drachenmeister Du hast bereits mehrmals bei Wesen aus Monster Hunter Längen angegeben, die nicht mit denen aus dem Game übereinstimmen.Bowser 17:33, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) welche dieser 5 Drachen würdest du gerne sein Bowser:Raviente,Jhen Mohran,Rathalos,Dämonjho, Uraagan,Gear Rex,Barioth,Tigrex,Gravios,Ukanlos,Akantor,Agnaktor,Lavasoith,Diablos,Largacruz,Caedus. und schreib mir villeicht was für dich die Pros und Kontras als die gewählten 5 währen. Ich habe die diskusion:Riesendrachen gelesen wolt halt nur die wirklich RIESIGEN Drachen einfach in einer Kategorie kriegen. Wie findest du eigentlich die Kategorie Kampfwyvern. nochmal sorry das ich dir etwas Arbeit gemacht habe. Meinte mit 5 Drachen das du dafon einfach 5 von den Drachen die ich dir aufgelistet habe ausuchst. Drachenmeister . (psschau mal bei der Diskussion Drachenarena spoiler: Rathalos vs Akantor Schlachtfeld Vulkan Hi schau mal bei der Diskusion Drachenarena nach da habe ich neue Vorschläge für die Kämpfe ubrigen täte ich ein Drache sein wollen wäre ich gern auch ein Rathalos er ist cool,stark und speit FEUER und kann fliegen(gute wahl Bowser).als 2Wahl währe der Diabolos, er ist stark sieht dämonisch cool aus kann fliegen UND im Sand SCHWIMMEN.als 3Wahl wäre ich gern Barioth er sieht toll stark und kämpferisch aus und er trotzt seinen SEHR KALTEN Lebensraum.meine 4Wahl wäre Gear Rex er ist sehr stark sieht echt cool aus und ist der STEEL FANGED KING(kent jemand die deutsche überstzung). und die 5Wahl wären Akantor,Ukanlos.Lavasoith,jhen Mohran,Raviente,Tigrex,und der Lao Shan-Lung. Drachenmeister Hi Bowser hab mal wieder so ne frage an dich welche der 10 volgende Drachen würdest du am liebsten sein (und sag die Gründe wieso und such dir 3 dafon aus) Gear Rex,Raviente,Lavasoit,Diablos,Jhen Mohran, Barioth,Akantor,Ukanlos,Tigrex,Qurupeku, Was meinst du mit der Gear Rex ist ein Zombie kannst du mir erklären was du damit meintst. (Drachenmeister) Hi Bowser darf ich villeicht die Wirkung des Gigginoxgift im Artikel hinschreiben ich dachte ich frag dich voher das dus dann nicht wieder löschen must (hinweis: was kann ich denn dafur das ich über infos zu den Drachen habe die nich in den Spielen vorkommen) es gab mal zu ein Magazin dessen Name ich vergessen habe und einmal war Extraheft von dem ich das weiß. eine art Drachenenziklopedie da waren auch die Drachen aus den Games. (ps:du hast mir immer noch nich gesagt ob ich die Wirkung des Gigginoxgift schreiben darf) (Drachenmeister) Das Gigginoxgift hatte im Heft volgende Wirkung: es lähmt die Beute indem sie das Blut des Opfers bei den Kontakt mit den Gift gerinen sprich das Gift lest das Blut verklumpen und spätestens nach 2 Stunden stirbt das Opfer weil seine Organe nicht genug durchblutet werden .(Drachenmeister) Da ich von dir und Drachenmagier am öftesten was höre kriegst du kriegst du auch eine kleine *Vorabinfo* zu meinen Spiel das ich entwerfen werde es wird ein ähnliches Spiel wie zb. Monsterhunter man muss sich animalischen ODER auch humanen Gegner entgegen stellen müssen anders alls andere *Kampfspiele* wird man mehrere Angriffs möglichkeiten haben.Und man kann dan alls die besiegten Gegner selber spielen und zwar mit derselben POWER gegen die man antreten hat müssen und es wird einen sogenanten *Massakermodus* geben wenn du weitere fragen hast schreib auf meine Diskussionsseite.(ps:ich habe weder ein Monsterhunter noch eine Metalgear Game sondern nur einen Nintendo DS) (Drachenmeister) Hier schau dir mal dieses Video an und schreib mir wie es dir gefällt Und wie gefällt dir die *kleine Vorabinfo* von meinen Spiel was ich entwerfen natührlich ist das nur ein kleiner Teil der Spielbeschreiung(Drachenmeister) Bowser du hast mir immer noch nicht geschrieben wie du meine *kleine Vorabinfo* gefallen hat von den Spiel was ich entwerfen werde. (Drachenmeister) Bowser wie gefällt dir eigentlich meine Profilseite (voralem meine Rubrik Drachenbäbys) (Drachenmeister) Du Bowser dürfte ich villeicht Artikel zu Drachen aus Yugioh erstellen weil dort gibt es viele Drachen . (Drachenmeister) Wieder mal hallo Bowser ich werde dir jetzt immer wen ich den Blog bearbeitet habe dir eine Nachricht schreiben.(Drachenmeister) (Hier der Link Das_Beste_Spiel_das_es_je_geben_wird ) Hi Bowser ich habe im Monster Hunter Wiki hab ich mal rum gesurft und hab einen Drachen gefunden der noch nicht im Drachenwiki *verzeichnet* er heißt Alatreon (Hier der Link Alatreon Monster Hunter Wiki) (Drachenmeister) Hi Bowser hier ist ein Link zu einen Video bei dem Jäger(Spieler) gegen den Alatreon kämpfen weißt du ich hab weder eine Wii noch eine PSP ich hab leider nur eine Nintendo DS und kann Englisch nicht so gut und der Google Übersetzer ist auch nicht sehr hilfreich. mit den Video kanst du dich über die Angrifstechniken informieren (Hier der erste Teil Alatreon Part 1 und hier der zweite Teil Alatreon Part 2 ) Hi Bowser hier ich habe auf dem Monster Hunter Wiki diese coole Animation gefunden und den Alatreon etwas bearbeitet .(Drachenmeister) Hi Bowser kanst du mal meinen Blog Das Beste Spiel das es je geben wird mal wieder an und hinterlass mir nachher eine Nachricht.(Drachenmeister) Hi Bowser wegen deines Tundra Agnaktors die Idee gefällt mir eigentlich ziemich gut der hät stat Feuerangriffe eine art Eisstrahl. einen Hagelangriff und könte mehrere Eiszapfen aufeinmal schiesen . Die Tundra Uruktoren täten dan mit masiven Eisbällen schiesen stat mit Feuerbällen. Falls du noch andere Ideen Disbezüglich hasst hinterlass mir eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite. (ps:den damit hilfst du und andere Wikiuser mir etwas bei der Planung des Spiel) (Drachenmeister) Hi Bowser schau wenn du meinen Blog liest da wirst du dich sicher freuen und wie in der nachricht oben kannst du mir öfter solche Ideen miteilen.(Drachenmeister) Hi Bowser wie findest du eigenlich meinen Blog Das Beste Spiel das es je geben wird bitte beantworte die Frage bitte okay und schau wieder auf meinen Blog . Bitte beantworte die Frage von oben weil es ist mir ist diese Frage sehr wichtig okay und schau dir meinen Blog nochmal an. danke (Drachenmeister) weit du ich geb mir halt viel Mühe mit dem Blog must du wissen Bowser ist hab mir einige Drachenmwikiuserseiten angeschaut und da waren auch *adoptierte*Drachenbäbys vom Drachenheim ich denke das die bereits *adoptierten* Drachenbäbys in eine neue Spalte im Drachenheim gehören solten und die hieße bereits adoptierte Drachen.(kleine bitte:köntest du ein Diabolosbaby, ein Yian Garugababy,und jeweils 2 Nargacugabäbys zeichnen.den ich hab vor sie im Drachenheim zur *Adoption* frei zu geben)(Drachenmeister) Was meinst solte ich den drei Qurupeco Arten auch sehr starke Bossgegner zb:von der roten Art den Alatreon oder den Akantor von der weißen Art (die ich mir ausgedacht habe) zb:Ukanlos,Tigrex,Barioth. ( Benutzer:Drachenmeister ) Hi Bowser wie gefält dir die Spiele Übersicht über das Spiel was ich entwerven werde.(Drachenmeister) Hi Bowser wolt dich nur Fragen ob du noch solche Ideen hast wie der Eisaknaktor.(Drachenmeister) Erstmal hallo Bowser wißt du wass ich langsam glaube das die anderen Benutzer nur im Drachenwiki aktiv sind wenn ihn grad langweilig ist.Ich meiine ich habe villeicht etwas Falsches geschrieben aber ich habe weder die nötigen Videospiele noch die nötige Konsole ich habe nur einen Nintendo DS aber ich kann halt nichts wenn in diesen Sonderheft halt falsche Infos stehen.(Anmerkung:ich finde das ich und Drachenmagier allein wegen unserer Anwesenheit unds verdient hätten Admins zu werden noch dazu versuche ich so gut es geht mich hier zu bemühen.(Drachenmeister) Hab deine letzte Nachricht gelesen ich weiß nicht mehr wie das Heft geheisen hatt und im Sonderheft steht der Name des Hefts auch nicht drin. Nur mal so eine Frage welcher der 3 Folgende Drachen würdest du am liebsten sein :Barioth,Diabolos,Tigrex und nenn mir auch die Gründe warum du ihn genomen hast und nicht die anderen. Benutzer:Drachenmeister 17:44, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bowser darf ich eigentlich die Drachen die ich entwerve besser gesagt im die in meine neuen Spiel das ich entwerfen werde enthalten sein werden und hier im Drachenwiki die innfos zu ihnen rein schreiben. Benutzer:Drachenmeister Hi Bowser wie findest du meinen Das_Beste_Spiel_das_es_je_geben_wird Blog. (ps ich meinte wie er dir momentan gefällt und schreib mir bitte eine Antwort auf diese Frage) Benutzer:Drachenmeister Ich würde ja die Story schon * unter die Leute * bringen sie ist zwar schon relativ *fertig* aber es fehlen noch hir und da einpaar kleinigkeiten und auserdem braucht ja jedes gute Spiel einen GUTE STORY '''wie du als erfahrener Zocker sicher weist und ich habe auch schon etliche Spiele gezockt must du wissen (ps:du bist doch ein errfahrener Zocker oder und nur mal so eine Frage welche Spiele sind deine Lieblings Games und welche hast du eigentlich) Benutzer: Drachenmeister Weist du was mir eingefallen ist wir könten doch auch eine Art Voting machen welchen Lieblings Drachen man hat wie findest du diese Idee Bowser. (Frage: wie macht man sie Signatur das daraus ein Link wird) Benutzer:Drachenmeister Heute hab ich mir die Drachenarena angeschaut und wie ich sehe hast du die Idee mit den Voting auch umgesetzt jedoch gibt es da ein kleines Problem wir haben nicht genug aktive Benutzer findest du auch und das heist das Voting nicht sehr efektiv meinst du nicht. Benutzer:Drachenmeister 20:17, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hi Bowser ich hab deie Antwort wegen des Votings leider erst heute lesen können da mein Internet ne weile lang nicht funktioniet hat. Benutzer:Drachenmeister 17:24, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Bowser ich hab einen Tip für dich bei jeder Mission mit Qurupeco mußt du ihm nur etwas schwächen und warten bis er einen Boss herbeiruft dan kanst du den Boss (nicht den Qurupeco) den Rest geben und so leicht ein par Items ergatern schreib mir ob der Tip geholfen hat Benutzer:Drachenmeister Bowser ich hab leider eine schlechte Nachricht für dich dein EISAGNAKTOR gibt es schon schau hier mal rein Eisagnaktor Youtube Benutzer:Drachenmeister Bowser ich kann englisch zwar nicht sehr gut aber ich ich hate auch soeine Idee mit dem Magmabaroth wünsch dir ein '''schönes Weihnachten Bowser. Benutzer:Drachenmeister Bowser hab ne frage an dich welche Monster hat der Qurupeco bei dir herbeigerufen und nur soeine frage wie mache ich mich hier in letzter Zeit .(kleine Frage : macht es dir was aus das ich vom Drachenheim die Frostdrachenbäbys adoptiert habe) Benutzer:Drachenmeister erstmal ein schönes neues Jahr Bowser , wolte fragen wie dir mein Das_Beste_Spiel_das_es_je_geben_wird Blog jetzt gefält da ich viel verändert habe bitte antorte auf diese Frage frame|Hier die Animation des Alatreon thumb|300px|right|Yugioh5Ds Opening HILFE Ich habe einen Blog beitrag erstelt aber ich ich weiß nich wie ich den zu meinen Blogs kriege (Drachenmeister)(ps:Ich habe ausversehen zwei gleiche Blogs erstellt ) Danke für die Begrüßung. Gruß Likos96 12:19, 23. Dez. 2010 (UTC)